Kids Myx
Kids Myx is a block on Philippines music channel Myx that airs on every Monday to Friday at 6am-12pm and Saturday and Sundays at 6am-10am and 12pm-3pm, It also airs Preschool programs at 6am-9am. Philippine counterpart of UK's CITV and Canada's YTV. English Counterpart of Yey!. The studio of Kids Myx is same as Myx studio. but it's always live. History ABS-CBN launched the Kids block on Myx on July 3, 2006 ABS-CBN announced to air Preschool programs on Kids Myx but only airs on 6am-9am. Preschool programs was added on March 31, 2008 ABS-CBN plans to launch Kids Myx Channel in early 2018 as Myx is continue to focus to Music videos. List of programs * The Super Monkey Ball Show (2006-present) * Metal Marble Games (2011-present) * League of the Stick Race (2015-present) * Spongebob Squarepants (2010-present) * Inner Personality (2011-present) * Malachi Tyrus (2017-present) * Horrid Henry (2014-present) * Johnny Test (2017-present) * Bunsen is a Beast! (2018-present) * The Loud House (2016-present) * Max Steel (2015-present) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2009-present) * Regular Show (2013-present) * Danny Phantom (2010-present) * Battle for Dream Island (2011-present) * KaBlam! (2013-present) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (2017-present) * Chuck's Choice (2018-present) * The 3 Amigonauts (2018-present) * Harvey Beaks (2016-present) * The Mr Men Show (2011-present) * Motu Patlu (2017-present) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-present) * Agri Tayo Dito (2015-present) (English dub) * Adventure Time (2015-present) * Mega Babies (2007-present) * Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong (2018-present) * The ZhuZhus (2017-present) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2010-present) * Chalkzone (2010-present) * Fanboy and ChumChum (2013-present) * Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2017-present) * Breadwinners (2015-present) * Chop Chop Ninja (shorts) (2017-present) * Teen Titans Go! (2018-present) Preschool * Green Hills (2017-present) * Go Jetters (2015-present) * Nella the Princess Knight (2017-present) * Rob the Robot (2016-present) * Rainbow Ruby (2017-present) * Peppa Pig (2016-present) * P. King Duckling (2017-present) * Dora and Friends: Into the City! (2016-present) * Dora the Explorer (2010-present) * Fishtronaut (2012-present) * Ava Riko Teo (2013-present) * Boj (2016-present) * Hey Duggee (2016-present) * Sine'skwela (English dub) (2008-present) * PJ Masks (2017-present) * Charlie and Lola (2009-present) Upcoming * Kitty is not a Cat (2018) * Earth to Luna (2018) * Labuntina Sing-a-Long (shorts) (2018) Former * Teamo Supremo (2007-2010) * American Dragon: Jake Long (2006-2009) * Oh No! It's Alien Invasion (2014-2016) * Dexter's Laboratory (2006-2008) * Teletubbies (1998 version) (2008-2009) * Phineas and Ferb (2009-2010) * Hey Arnold (2010-2014) * Rocko's Modern Life (2011-2012) List of presenters * Inigo Pascual (2018-present) * JC Tevez (2017) Idents * 2006 idents used CITV 2006 idents as ABS-CBN licenced branding with ITV. * 2010 idents used CITV 2009 idents * 2015 idents used CITV 2013 idents and Myx 2015 graphics * 2017 idents used CITV 2013 idents and Myx 2017 graphics Trivia * Kids Myx always airs shows in Original English or English dub. * as ABS-CBN has Nickelodeon deal, Kids Myx also airs Nickelodeon programs since 2010. * KBO also airs this as it airs on Saturday at 6am-10am before first movie starts. Category:PhilippinesCategory:ABS-CBN